1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding chairs and in particular relates to a folding chair that contains a safety guard to improve the structural integrity of the chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
People often use low cost folding chairs as a means for sitting in an upright position. In comparison to other seating devices, low cost folding chairs offer the advantages of being compact and lightweight. Therefore, folding chairs can be easily stored, easily transported, and supplied in great numbers at a reasonable cost.
A typical low cost folding chair consists of a seat rest, a back rest, and a plurality of foldable support structures that, when in an open position, enable the seat rest to support the weight of a person. Furthermore, the back rest helps to prevent the person from falling backwards while the person is seated in the seat rest.
The problem with many low cost folding chairs is that they sometimes lack sufficient structural integrity to support extremely heavy individuals. When a heavy individual sits in a folding chair, large internal forces are sometimes generated throughout the folding chair. It is possible for these forces to exceed the capabilities of the folding chair and result in a mechanical failure that can result in a collapse of the chair and possible injury to the person sitting in the chair.
Another problem with folding chairs is that they can sometimes inadvertently fold up while an individual is sitting in the chair. For example, if a person sitting in a folding chair attempts to pull himself forward toward a table, it is possible for the legs of the folding chair to experience forces that could cause the legs to fold together. Moreover, it is possible for the legs to approach each other to the extent that the stability of the chair could be compromised. In either circumstance, the person sitting in the chair may become unbalanced and possibly fall or, at a minimum, have to inconveniently readjust the chair.
The potential loss of mechanical stability in a folding chair poses a serious risk of injury to the user. Without a supporting structure, gravitational forces acting on an object placed at the height of 18 inches, the height of a typical seat rest, would cause the object to collide with the ground with a speed of 10 feet per second. If the ground were a solid structure such as concrete or brick, then a falling user would most likely experience extreme collision forces that could easily cause injury to the person. This problem is compounded by the likelihood that the person's rear end will often contact the floor first risking injury to the person's tailbone or possibly their back.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that there is a need for a folding chair that is capable of supporting the weight of extremely heavy individuals. To this end, there is a need for a chair that is more structurally sound such that a failure of one component or piece of the chair will not necessarily result in the user falling to the ground. Furthermore, this folding chair should be lightweight, easy to use, and inexpensive to produce. Furthermore, the folding chair should inhibit the user from inadvertently causing the folding chair to fold up while the user is sitting in the chair.